A Tale Stranger Than Fiction
by Crosslit.Heavens
Summary: Twenty-year-old Melody is an author with her life on track - or so it seems. Separated from Kagome in the past, she stumbles upon a seemingly cold demon lord, and learns a terrible truth concerning her best friend from high school...and Naraku, who seems to have taken an interest. With love, loss and new beginnings, she learns that sometimes life is stranger than fiction. S/OC


**A Tale Stranger Than Fiction**

_Chapter One: Twenty-Four Hours_

Being an author was a fairly simple task for me, though it was frazzling at times. I had always been a gifted storyteller, even when I was little, and with some practice and training in the grammatical arts, my gift had grown into an amazing talent, and now I had the whole shebang: a large fan-base, a few tours a year, and a fantastic book deal that kept me well-endowed with funds; this was something that I had never in my wildest dreams expected to accomplish in my youth, when my family had had to fight to scrape by and make ends meet.

My life was strategically well placed for a twenty-year-old, and I was more successful than most adults (older than me, that is) that I knew. But, I didn't let it get to my head (or tried not to), even when I was swamped with fans and critics telling her just how amazing my talent for crafting fiction was.

But still, I doubt that I could have come up with something like…_this_.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, may she come with us – _please_?" the little girl currently standing next to me asked, her brown eyes wide in an adorable way that practically begged you to dare and say no as she directed the question at who I assumed was her caretaker.

I watched, half of me wishing that she hadn't spoken at all, and half of me wishing that I could just evaporate, as the tall, lithe figure with the amber eyes standing and staring at me contemplated his answer; I say contemplated, but it felt more like I was being crushed under a microscope and examined than anything.

The last twenty-four hours of my life had no doubt been the strangest that I had ever had – though they hadn't started out all that strangely (and one could say that that was part of the strangeness). In fact, they had started out normally, with me exiting a plane, and finding my suitcase in the baggage claim, before I was met by the woman who would be my personal assistant while I was in Japan. From there, I had gone to a hotel and unpacked, relaxing a little bit, before I had asked my assistant, Haruka, if there were any good sight-seeing spots in town that were a bit out of the way, less crowded, and historical (I had been hoping to set my next book in Japan, or at least put some Japanese influence into it).

Haruka had been very helpful, mentioning to me all the normal sights, before she had paused, telling me of one of her favorite shrines in particular.

"It is less crowded, and a very nice family lives there," she had told me in Japanese; she spoke English, but I'd relayed to her that I was trying to practice the language that I was still relatively new to, and she'd agreed to use Japanese when we chatted so that I could improve my skills; I wasn't terrible at it, but I didn't fully understand the honorifics that well, which made it hard when constructing a sentence.

I had smiled at Haruka, before asking for a map; I'd wanted to get out and see the city by myself, and she had obliged my request, though she had said that she'd send me ride home later on; I was only to call. With map in hand, I'd set out to find the shrine that she spoke of – Higurashi shrine, to be exact.

Too bad my curiosity had gotten the best of me when I'd arrived – which had led to me falling down a well with a girl named Kagome, and arriving in a time period that should have been long past…oh, and meeting up with the little girl currently standing next to me, crushed under the weight of the eyes of the man who I wasn't quite sure was human (though that suspicion was a bit ridiculous).

But, let me back up a little bit, and tell you how I came to the Feudal Era in the first place…

* * *

**Hello, everyone! I'm here to bring you a new, and hopefully a bit different, Inuyasha story.**

**This will be my second story in this fandom, and I'm still getting used to writing it, so comments are appreciated! My first Inuyasha fic is sadly on hiatus at the moment, but I hope to do better with this one. This idea hit me on the spot, and I'm pretty excited about writing it.**

**If you like my writing, I have published fiction too, and would love your support. My link to my website is on my profile.**

**The chapters of this fiction will vary in length, but they'll probably stay rather short. Also, I'm going to try and use as much Japanese as I can, but as I don't actually speak the language, it won't be a lot (hopefully I can get the honorifics right). Also, this story will stay T, so if you're looking for any heavy romance, sorry, but that's not my thing; you won't find it here.**

**Anyway, please leave a comment below, and let me know what you think! Updates will come as a write them, but as my schedule is fairly busy, they probably won't come terribly quickly. Thank you for reading!**

**~Cross**


End file.
